Patent Literature 1 describes fabricate of a light emitting diode on a Ga2O3 substrate. The Ga2O3 substrate is subjected to a thermal treatment at 800 Celsius degrees with supply of nitrogen into a reactor and thereafter, the supply of nitrogen is terminated, while hydrogen is supplied into the reactor. At the temperature of 400 Celsius degrees, hydrogen, ammonia, and trimethylgallium are supplied to grow an AlN layer. After completion of film formation of the AlN layer, the supply of hydrogen is terminated and nitrogen is supplied into the reactor. In a nitrogen atmosphere, the temperature of the reactor is increased and at the temperature of 1050 Celsius degrees, a 1.0-μm GaN film is grown on the AlN layer. The supply of nitrogen is terminated, while hydrogen is supplied into the reactor to further grow a 2.0-μm GaN film.
Non Patent Literature 1 describes epitaxial growth of nitrides on a β-Ga2O3 single crystal substrate by the metal-organic vapor phase epitaxy process. An LT-GaN buffer layer is grown at 600 Celsius degrees on a (100) plane of the Ga2O3 single crystal substrate. The LT-GaN buffer layer is doped with Si. Subsequently, a GaN film of 1000 nm is grown at 1070 Celsius degrees.